Petites douceurs exotiques
by Midwintertears
Summary: Recueil de drabbles traduits de diverses langues sur mon pairing fétiche: RWDM.
1. Una tarde

Les drabbles, c'est comme les pralines: ça se déguste vite, mais qu'est que c'est bon! Enfin, en réalité, je ne me limite pas qu'aux drabbles, je prend aussi les OS courts ( moins de 1000 mots). Pour les langues, la plupart du temps, ce sera de l'espagnol ou de l'anglais, parce que c'est là il y en a le plus (et puis, je connais mieux).

Bonne lecture à tous.

Auteur : Nekoham

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: espagnol

Titre : Un soir

Titre original : Una tarde

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer :Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Un soir**

J'étais seul. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, le lac était l'endroit idéal pour cela ; la tranquillité que cela me procurait, personne n'était capable de l'interrompre…personne sauf lui.

—Belette…Avais-tu ronchonné alors que tu t'asseyais à mes côtés.

— Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

— Calme-toi, crois-le ou non, je ne suis pas venu pour t'importuner, je veux seulement être en paix.

Mon regard se fixa dans le tien, l'expression de ton visage serein, si paisible, était pratiquement unique.

— Weasley, tu veux quelque chose ou tu es seulement entrain de me harceler? Me reprochas-tu sans perdre de vue la tombée du jour.

Je souris à ce commentaire, tu ne changerais jamais ! Puis, j'en revins à mon observation du paysage, et mon esprit fut de nouveau absorbé par le reflet du crépuscule sur la superficie du lac, le silence nous envahit. Fait étrange, c'était un silence confortable et agréable, quasiment impossible à imaginer avec toi. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour je me retrouverais à passer une soirée si plaisante avec toi, certainement que je l'aurais roué de coup, ça tu peux en être sûr !

La nuit tomba, amenant avec elle les adieux, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que à quoi tu pensais. A moi ? J'étais trop confus pour penser, j'avais passé une soirée parfaite, mais tu restais toi.

—C'est le soir, Annonça-tu dans le vide.

—Je sais, ça fait une heure que j'aurais du repartir.

Je me levai et tu me suivis aussitôt, je commençai alors à me sentir mal à l'aise, tu t'en rendis compte, je le sais bien.

—Qui aurait pu dire qu'en réalité, tu servais à quelque chose, Weasley? Tu es d'une compagnie acceptable —Ton sourire moqueur avait disparu.

—Malfoy, je te jure que si tu ne…

—Demain, je reviendrai ici, à quatre heure de l'après-midi, M'interrompis-tu tout en regardant la lune, Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être aussi méprisable?

Je ne sus que répondre, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que tu entendais par là, j'en restai stupéfait et immobile. Tu souris, tu savais quel effet cela occasionnait, trop manipulateur à mon goût, et tu commenças à repartir au château.

—A demain, Je susurrai.

Je serai entrain de t'attendre. Demain.

* * *


	2. Bastard

Auteur : Alli-sun

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: anglais

Titre : Bâtard

Titre original : Bastard

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer :Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

**Une autre petite fic RD de allieweasley (1). Slash, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. 12 28 06. ****Editée est améliorée.**

* * *

**Bâtard**

Cela aurait pur être un charmant après-midi d'étude avec le Super-Survivant (2) et son fidèle faire-valoir, comme d'habitude. Un petit souci avec les devoirs ça et là, mais je pouvais toujours demander un coup de main. Cependant, quand Harry fut appelé ailleurs (je crois que Crivey avait mis la main sur sa chouette), il ne resta plus que Ron et moi dans la bibliothèque surpeuplée où aucun Malfoy à la moue ennuyée ne pouvait s'assoir.

Nulle part sauf, malheureusement, sur la chaise délaissée par Harry.

Et après avoir essayé de toutes mes forces d'étudier, j'ai baissé les bras. Oui, moi, Hermione Granger, la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, j'ai abandonné ce que j'étudiais pour regarder avec amusement Ron et Malfoy se scruter en s'insultant. Une telle tension était géniale, et c'était assez drôle d'entendre leur conversation.

— Tu es un bâtard.

— Mes parents sont mariés, la Belette.

—Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être un bâtard.

—Oh ? Pourquoi donc ?

—Tu es un sinistre con.

— Ah, mais si tu prenais la peine de le vérifier, tu verrais que la définition de « bâtard » est « né de parents non-mariés », et donc, je ne suis _pas_ un bâtard.

—Tu es un idiot.

—Tu ne sais la définition d'un simple mot et tu t'es ramassé quatre D cette semaine, et malgré tout, c'est toi qui me traites d'idiot !

—Depuis quand tu te mêles de connaître les notes des autres ?

—Tu parles des tes quatre D ? C'était juste une supposition.

Pause.

—Tu es un bâtard.

—On ne va quand même pas recommencer ?

—Bien, tes parents sont diaboliques et snobs.

—Au moins, ils ne se multiplient pas comme des lapins. Combien de frères et sœurs as-tu, là, environ vingt ou trente ?

—Non, je n'ai pas vingt ou trente frères et sœurs, bordel!

—Quarante?

—Pour ta gouverne, j'ai une sœur et cinq frères, alors va te faire voir, espèce de crétin visqueux!

Oh, n'entendez-vous pas l'amour pointer le bout de son nez? Au vu de l'intensité de leurs disputes, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils avaient l'air d'un couple marié, et j'ai commis l'erreur de le leur faire remarquer.

—Hermione, comment peux-tu seulement penser ça ? Je te croyais intelligente !

—Ha! Cette Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas un génie après tout! J'espère que le reste de votre pitoyable maison ne tombe pas dans le panneau en le croyant, car il y a erreur...

—Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire voir, Malfoy. Tu agis comme si ça te convenait, ce qu'elle a dit à propose de nous mariés.

—Je ne peux même pas supporter de me trouver dans la même pièce que toi sans me boucher le nez à cause de l'odeur. Penses-tu vraiment que j'apprécierais d'être marié à un traitre à son sang dans ton genre ?

On aurait dit qu'il aurait vraiment épouser Ron si seulement celui-ci ne trainait pas avec Harry et moi, et j'ai donc demandé à Malfoy s'il le trouvait attirant. Autre erreur de ma part.

—Ferme ta gueule, espèce de sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe !

—Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!

—Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

—Je couperai cette langue qui est la tienne et ainsi personne n'aura plus jamais à t'écouter!

La violence est quelque chose qu'habituellement j'essaye d'empêcher (« habituellement » est un mot-clef, j'avais tous droits de gifler Malfoy en troisième), j'ai donc rassemblé mes affaires, évité une plume jetée dans ma direction, et me suis dirigée vers la sortie dans un calme convainquant. Sitôt que je fus hors de vue, je retournai promptement en arrière et me cachai derrière un rayonnage.

—Alors, comment tu vas t'y prendre pour me couper la langue?

Un froissement de papier, une chaise renversée, ainsi que des sons explicites qui ne devraient pas être mentionnés dans une histoire classée à ce rating.

—Ça répond à ta question ?

—Ferme-la et continue.

Je souris alors que le souvenir du pari que Harry et moi avions fait il y a une semaine de cela me revenait à l'esprit. Savoir qu'il me devait cinq Galions compensait le temps d'étude perdu.

Alors que je sortais pour de bon, j'entendis la voix embarrassée de Ron :

—Stupide bâtard !

* * *

(1) Qui est devenue Alli-Sun aujourd'hui

(2) « Golden Boy » en VO, mais je trouve la traduction « Garçon en Or » peu convaincante…


	3. Clase

Auteur : Sad. Whisper

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: espagnol

Titre : Classe

Titre original :Clase

Rating : K+

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer :Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Classe**

Draco Malfoy pouvait être bien des choses: arrogant, superficiel, excessivement compétitif, cruel; cependant, il y avait quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas nier: il avait de la classe.

Chaque insulte adressée à Harry, à Hermione, possédait ce délicieux sarcasme propre au sang-pur, phrases malicieuses, formulées avec suffisamment de génie pour vous faire _penser_. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple « T'es con, Potter »; Draco savait parler, y compris quand il dénigrait ses éternels rivaux.

C'est pour cette raison que Ron ne retira pas sa main, après avoir trébuché en quittant les cachots, et après que Draco, en silence, sans le regarder, s'était penché pour s'emparer de cette main pour le remettre debout ensuite.

Toujours, selon Ron, avec beaucoup de classe.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

**Merci d'avoir lu. J'adore les Draco/Ron (dans cet ordre), c'est mon couple préféré du fandom et si quelqu'un en écrit ou désire en lire, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il me le fasse savoir. **


	4. Minutos Contados

Auteur : Vampisandi

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: espagnol

Titre : Minutes comptées

Titre original : Minutos Contados

Rating : M

Avertissement : slash & lemon

Disclaimer :Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

Note de l'auteur **:**

**Un bon petit OS !!! Il s'agit du fruit d'une idée bizarre de ma fille, j'espère qu'en réalité vous allez aimer, parce que ce couple ne me plait pas du tout du tout XD**

* * *

**Minutes comptées**

Ses pas retentirent dans le couloir, sa respiration était pesante, on pouvait dire qu'il se hâtait.

Il se couvrit un peu plus de son manteau, il faisait froid, sa baguette était dans sa main mais il ne l'utilisait pas pour éclairer le chemin, même si cela l'obligeait pratiquement à marcher à l'aveuglette, ce qui pouvait lui arriver lui importait peu sur le moment…« Il se fait tard », Se dit-il ; « Il se fait tard et je suis fatigué, c'est tout. »

Mais il savait que cela ne se limitait pas à ça, il le savait et il se torturait l'esprit avec ça.

Il arriva dans la salle commune, le feu de bois crépitait dans la cheminée, éclairant d'une flamme ténue. Bien que Harry était entrain d'achever un devoir à rattraper, il se tourna vers le bureau où il avait l'habitude de voir la brune ; là où elle se trouvait entrain de dormir aux côté d'une pile de livre.

—Elle est folle, Dit Ron, et Harry se rendit alors compte de sa présence, fit volte-face pour le voir, pour ensuite se tourner de manière à se tenir face à son amie.

—Et fatiguée.

Il se leva de son siège et alla la réveiller.

— Mione, Dit-il en bougeant doucement son épaule, et elle balbutia quelque chose, Mione, on y va, il est tard, et tu devrais dormir…dans ton lit.

La brune se leva lentement et chemina sans conviction vers les escaliers.

—Bonne soirée, Dit-elle bâillant et montant jusqu'à son dortoir.

Ron la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière l'angle du mur.

—Nous devrions nous aussi aller dormir, Dit le rouquin.

Le brun acquiesça et tous deux s'engagèrent jusqu'au dortoir.

Leurs autres camarades de chambrée dormaient, Neville ronflait. Ils enfilèrent leurs pyjamas et se mirent dans leurs lits respectifs, mais Harry alluma sa baguette avec un _Lumos._

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ron en voyant son ami sortir la Carte du Maraudeur.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

—Je surveille Malfoy, Répondit-il simplement.

Ron n'insista pas, quand Harry entreprenait ces espionnages absurdes, personne ne pouvait le convaincre du contraire. Ron ne lâchait pas le parchemin des yeux, il se demandait ce qui se serait passé si Harry avait cherché Malfoy quelques minutes plus tôt. « Tu aurais eu à t'expliquer avec lui », Pensa-t-il.

Le brun, après avoir repéré Malfoy dans son dortoir, referma la carte et annula le sort pour obscurcir la chambre.

Ron ne pouvait pas dormir, son esprit voyageait vers la chambre du serpent et finissait par songer à…

_—Tu es pathétique! Avait dit le blond. _

_Lui n'avait pas répondu, il fermait les yeux et tentait de ne pas crier sous les puissantes embardées._

_—Tu avais dit que tu ne viendrais pas, mais tu y es venu, et tu reviendras encore , une fois ou l'autre!_

_Il s'accrocha au meuble, il sentit que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui et ils tombèrent tous deux sur le plancher._

_—Que dirait Harry s'il se pointait? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, Que se passerait-il si je lui disais ça juste pendant que je le pénètre doucement sous dans un lit… ? Oh oui, parce qu'avec lui, c'est dans un lit…_

Ron serra fortement les poings, il ferma les yeux et tâcha de dormir. Il pensa à la Carte. Et si Harry la regardait plus souvent qu'il le pensait?

* * *

Note de la traductrice:

**Oui, il y a aussi un drarry...personnellement, je n'aime pas ça...**


	5. La cara de asco de Narcissa

Auteur : Baru_Black

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: espagnol

Titre : La mine dégoûtée de Narcissa

Titre original : La cara de asco de Narcissa

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer :Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

**Drabble (Oui ! de 100 mots TOUT JUSTE) Pre-Slash Draco/Ron**

***AVERTISSEMENT : Ceci est d'une souveraine bêtise et c'est mon premier Drabble (vous êtes prévenus). Je vais seulement le retranscrire aujourd'hui (je l'avais noté dans un cahier avec un crayon noir…pour noter de façon spontanée^W^)**

**Commencé le 28 janvier 2009 à 23h 10 – Terminé le 28 février 2009 à 23h 18**

* * *

**La mine dégoûtée de Narcissa**

Narcissa n'avait pas toujours tiré cette mine dégoutée, elle était simplement neutre et occasionnellement douce.

Un jour, les Malfoy décidèrent de donner une fête pour les 7 ans de leur fils Draco. Toutes les familles de sang-pur qui avaient des enfants seraient de la partie. Cordialement, les Weasley furent invités, à cause de leur fils cadet Ronald.

La fête se déroula avec succès, les enfants jouaient, les parents discutaient. A la tombée de la nuit, les invités prirent congé. Narcissa reconduisit Draco dans sa chambre, le borda et en sortant elle entendit :

—Mère ? Mes enfants avec Ron, ils seront roux ou blonds ?

Depuis ce jour, tout paraissait sentir mauvais à Narcissa. Et les Weasley ne furent plus jamais invités.

_

* * *

_

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Baru_Black


	6. Io odio i matrimoni

Wouhou!

Ce cri de joie, c'est parce que j'ai longtemps cru que je pouvais faire une croix sur les drarons dans la langue de Dante car il n'y en avait pas sur ffnet, mais j'ai trouvé un site de fanfics italiennes avec, entre autres, tout un recueil de drabbles sur le délicieux pairing, appelé _The line between love and hate. _Et j'ai le feu vert de l'auteur pour tous les traduire. Jack-pot!

* * *

Auteur: Storygirl

Traductrice: Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: Italien

Titre : Je hais les mariages ...

Titre original: Io odio i matrimoni ...

Rating : K

Avertissement : Slash

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Je hais les mariages ...**

Je hais les mariages, ils sont inutiles... je veux dire, si deux personnes s'aiment, à quoi ça sert qu'elles le fassent savoir à la Terre entière?

Est-ce que ça changerait quoi que ce soit à ce qu'elles se procurent l'une à l'autre ?

Non ...

Alors, vous voyez que c'est inutile?

Je ferais mieux de la fermer, cependant, parce qu'il se trouve que je suis à un mariage ...

Et que c'est le mien, aussi.

Non, je ne suis pas contradictoire et non, je ne me prends pas la tête ... Moi , je ne voulais pas le faire mais, lui, il a tant insisté…

...

—Voulez-vous, Draco Lucius Malfoy, prendre Ronald Bilius Weasley comme légitime époux, l'honorer et l'accepter dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

—Oui, je le veux.

...

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas par amour ...


	7. When?

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre :When ?? (1)

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**When ??**

Deux garçons étaient entrain de se disputer dans un couloir rempli d'élèves…l'un avait de courts cheveux roux alors que l'autre avait de longs et fins cheveux blonds…

Tous deux étaient incités par leurs camarades qui leur donnaient raison…

— Weasley, tu es un sale amoureux des Moldus, te mettre avec cette Molly, c'est immonde…

— Et toi, Malfoy, tu es un serpent dégoûtant…et c'est pour ça que tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre que Narcissa qui puisse te supporter ?

…

…

Quelques années après cet incident, deux autres garçons se disputaient dans ce même couloir et comme autrefois, l'un d'eux était blond alors que l'autre était roux…

—Weasley, tu le sais que tu me dégoûtes ? Te la faire avec le Sang-Mêlé au front rayé…par charité…je préfèrerais me suicider que de me taper Granger ! (2)

—Malfoy, et toi alors ? Tu n'as personne d'autre que le pékinois ! Cette fille, c'est sûr qu'elle est écœurante... et elle ne sort avec toi que pour ton nom...

…

…

Quand auraient-ils compris que la haine qu'ils se témoignaient était en réalité de l'amour?

Quand ?

* * *

(1) En anglais dans la version originale en italien

(2) Nda : Désolée pour les Draco/Hermione…mais je tiens à préciser que ce couple me plait aussi, mais je hais profondément les Ron/Hermione


	8. Un bacio con la B maiuscula

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Un Baiser avec un B majuscule

Titre original : Un bacio con la B maiuscula

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Un Baiser avec un B majuscule**

—Malfoy ? Appela le roux.

—Oui? Répondit le blond.

—Tiens, Dit l'autre, rougissant à vue d'œil en lui donnant un petit chocolat emballé dans du carton.

— C'est quoi, Weasley ? Demanda le blond, prenant en main l'étrange petit chocolat.

—C'est un baiser…enfin, les Moldus appellent ça comme ça, Répondit l'autre, si possible encore plus rouge que ses cheveux.

Le blondinet déballa la petite praline et la goûta pleinement.

—C'est bon ! Maintenant, puis-je te donner un baiser, moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

—Malfoy, je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu en avait achet…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car que le blond venait de l'embrasser.

C'était un Baiser avec un B majuscule.


	9. Why?

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Why ?? (1)

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Why ??**

—Noooonnnn !

Un hurlement déchira le ciel de cette matinée lugubre.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un garçon de vingt ans, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus comme la mer, à la vue du corps à terre d'un garçon blond.

—Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi alors que je viens de comprendre que je t'aimais…Pourquoi ? Demanda le rouquin, serrant contre lui le corps sans vie du blond.

Pourquoi comprenait-on toujours trop tard qu'on aimait une personne ?

Pourquoi ?

* * *

(1) En anglais dans la version italienne

* * *

Ndt: Je vous l'accorde, c'est pas très jo-jo...c'est assez triste.


	10. Voglio un picolo Draco Ron

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Je veux un petit Draco-Ron

Titre original : Voglio un picolo Draco/Ron

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Je veux un petit Draco-Ron**

— Je veux un enfant, Dit Draco un matin à son mari Ron.

—Que…Comment ? Mais tu détestes les enfants, mon amour ! Répliqua l'autre à l'entente de l'étrange requête.

— Je ne les déteste pas, Dit le blond, mais quand il vit le regard de Ron, il se corrigea : D'accord, je les hais, mais je veux un petit Draco-Ron…

— Un quoi ? Demanda l'autre, sourire en coin, sans comprendre.

— Je veux un petit Draco-Ron, je le veux, je le veux, je le veux !

Ron ne put que sourire, il adorait son petit Draco quand celui-ci faisait des caprices dignes d'un gosse.

—Ca ira, mon amour, tu l'auras ton petit Draco-Ron, t'es content ?

Draco répondit par un large sourire.

—Que dirais-tu de commencer à le faire ? Reprit Ron en s'étendant au-dessus de Draco, commençant à l'embrasser doucement un peu partout…

En guise de réponse, le blond ne put que gémir, satisfait des attentions que son amoureux était entrain de lui apporter …

* * *

Ndt : Hum...vous savez que je n'aime pas les Male Pregnancies. Je me suis fait avoir, j'étais déjà prise dans le truc avant de voir ça. A moins que Draco fasse juste un caprice pour faire un câlin, même en sachant que deux hommes ne peuvent pas procréer, et que Ron adhère au jeu…De toutes façons, ce recueil est trop sympa pour que je m'arrête à ça.


	11. Il primo bacio

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Le premier baiser…

Titre original : Il primo bacio…

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Le premier baiser…**

Ok, j'admets ne pas être le playboy auquel tout le monde s'attend…je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, et à présent, je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter.

Je devrais l'embrasser, enfin, je viens de lui déclarer mon amour et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je reste planté là, immobile comme un idiot, face à lui mais, j'ai peur…

Oui, moi, le grand Draco Malfoy, j'admets avoir peur.

J'ai peur de mal l'embrasser…

...

...

Ok, lui il m'a embrassé et je dois reconnaître qu'il fait ça vraiment bien, même si je n'ai personne pour comparer.

...

...

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que dois faire?

Il vient juste de passer sa langue sur mes lèvres…

...

...

J'ai décidé de la laisser entrer — c'est fantastique ! —, sa langue est entrain de caresser doucement la mienne, mais avec sensualité et passion.

...

...

Nous voici interrompus, par manque de souffle, et maintenant… Maintenant, je lui dis quoi ?

— Tu embrasses comme si c'était la première fois pour toi, tu sais ?

Oh, non, c'était pas prudent… Maintenant il ne voudra plus m'embrasser, je sens mes joues devenir rouges et mes yeux devenir brillants.

— Que…quoi ? C'était vraiment ton premier baiser ?

Je hoche la tête.

— Oh, Draco, je t'aime ! Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Ron, tu es mon premier petit ami, mais je ne t'échangerai jamais contre un autre…JE T'AIME !

* * *

Ntd: Je sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai un coup de coeur pour celui-là.


	12. Fuggire scappare

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : S'échapper…fuir…

Titre original : Fuggire…scappare…

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**S'échapper…fuir…**

Je m'échappe…

Je fuis tout et tout le monde…

Je viens de menacer Dumbledore, j'ai fait entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école et à présent je fuis, je m'enfuis comme un pleutre.

Je fuis avec Rogue, c'est lui qui a tué Dumbledore à ma place, je devrais lui en être reconnaissant, mais je ne le suis pas.

Je ne le suis pas, parce que dorénavant je suis obligé de fuir tout et tout le monde,

Je ne le suis pas, parce que dorénavant je ne reverrai plus jamais Poudlard,

Je ne le suis pas, parce que dorénavant je ne reverrai plus jamais mes amis,

Mais, plus que tout, je ne le suis pas parce que désormais je ne reverrai plus jamais le seul gars qui ait réussi à me faire fondre le cœur…

Le seul gars dont je sois vraiment tombé amoureux et dont j'ai trahi la confiance…

Je ne reverrai jamais plus mon petit Ron-Ron…


	13. Sei impazzito?

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Es-tu devenu fou ?

Titre original : Sei impazzito ??

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Es-tu devenu fou ?**

Blaise et Pansy s'approchèrent, bouleversés, de la table des Gryffondors, devant le spectacle époustouflant de Draco et Ron prenant convivialement leur petit déjeuner ensemble, se donnant mutuellement la becquée.

—Draco ? Appela le brun.

—Salut Blaise, ça va ? Demanda le blondinet, à la limite de l'extase.

—Mon petit Draco chéri, es-tu devenu fou ? Questionna Pansy, devançant Blaise.

— Je te demande pardon ?

Le blond ne comprenait pas, ou alors il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre…

—Drake, es-tu devenu fou ? Pourquoi t'es assis là chez les Gryffondors, et surtout, pourquoi tu donnes à manger à Poil-de-Carotte, le roi des gaffes ? Répéta Blaise à son ami, dégoûté.

—Ben, à l'évidence, c'est parce que nous nous aimons ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Il regarda d'abord Blaise, puis Pansy, avec un énorme sourire imprimé sur le visage, après quoi il embrassa Ron devant eux, Ron qui y répondit amoureusement…

—Poil-de-Carotte aussi est devenu fou! S'écria Pansy à la vue de ce baiser.

—Oui, je suis bien devenu fou…de Draco ! Dit Ron aux deux autres, avant de continuer à bécoter son petit fiancé au su et vu de tous.


	14. L'altra faccia dell'amore

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : L'autre visage de l'amour…

Titre original : L'altra faccia dell'amore…

Rating : K+

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**L'autre visage de l'amour…**

« Draco, tu dois savoir que les Weasley sont des pauvres clochards avec plus d'enfants qu'ils peuvent se le permettre…Ils souillent leur bon nom de sang-purs, ils sont la lie de la communauté, ils ne sont que de stupides amoureux de Moldus… »

...

...

« Ron, tu dois savoir que les Malfoy sont une famille de Mangemorts, ils sont pires que des étrons, prêts à s'abaisser à tout, de vrais salauds…Ils n'ont pas de cœur, ils haïssent tous ceux qui ne sont pas des sang-purs et par-dessus tout, ils méprisent toutes les couleurs qui ne sont pas les leurs… »

...

...

Deux discours assez dissemblables, et pourtant égaux dans le sens qu'ils ne permettaient ni l'un ni l'autre de faire comprendre, bien des années après, à deux garçons, que la haine, au fond, n'était que l'autre visage de l'amour.


	15. Cosa sta facendo?

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

Titre original : Cosa sta facendo ??

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?**

—Weasley, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

Les rugissements de Rogue retentirent depuis l'autre bout de la classe de Potions.

—Rien…J'étais juste entrain d'embrasser Malfoy, Se défendit le rouquin, serrant jalousement dans ses bras le beau blond.

—Cela vous semble être un comportement de circonstance ? Continua Rogue en se dirigeant vers eux.

—J'avais envie…comme j'en ai encore envie maintenant d'ailleurs, de bécoter mon petit ami ! Répondit Ron avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Draco qui s'ouvrirent afin de laisser leurs langues se rencontrer.

...

...

DECONCERTANT !

...

...

Rogue ne put rien y faire, s'étant évanoui sous le choc !

* * *

Ndt : On lui enverra Sirius ou Remus ou les deux pour s'en remettre .


	16. La prima cotta

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Le premier béguin…

Titre original : La prima cotta…

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Le premier béguin…**

—Honnêtement, Draco…s'il te plait, pour une fois, sois sincère, Supplia le rouquin en regardant le blondinet dans les yeux.

—Ok, je serai sincère…Que veux-tu savoir ? Finit-il par demander à son tour.

—Qui était ton premier béguin ? Questionna Ron alors que les yeux de Draco s'illuminaient en repensant à celui qui le premier avait fait battre son cœur.

—Olivier Dubois…en premier année, Répondit-il en rougissant imperceptiblement.

—Dubois ? Un Gryffondor ? Tu détestais les Gryffondors en première année ! Répliqua le roux incrédule.

—Il aurait pu être un véritable griffon, il en restait fichtrement sexy sur un balai, Dit Draco alors que Ron se laissait choir sur le lit, choqué.


	17. Slipped away

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Slipped away…(1)

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Slipped away…**

Photos, souvenirs, mémoires.  
Images éparpillées.

...

...

Un garçon roux et embarrassé qui salue en souriant à l'objectif.

...

...

Le même gars, heureux, entrain de serrer un chien dans ses bras.

...

...

Le même gars, avec un bébé dans ses bras.

...

...

Ce sont tous les moments de ta vie avec lui, le premier baiser, le premier câlin, la première fois ... Qui sont tous reclus à l'intérieur de ton cœur.

Ce sont seulement des photos fanées pour les autres mais, pour toi Draco, ce sont les trésors les plus précieux depuis qu'il est parti !

* * *

(1) En anglais dans la version originale


	18. Una sola domanda

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Une seule question…

Titre original : Una sola domanda…

Rating : K+

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Une seule question…**

Yeux dans les yeux,

Main dans la main,

Lèvres contre lèvres,

Corps contre corps.

Noirs contre roux,

Verts contre bleus,

...

...

— Harry, je te veux!

—Oh, Ron…

...

...

Haletants, cris et gémissements.

Émotions, sentiments et passions.

Plaisir contre plaisir,

Excitation contre excitation

...

...

Et un garçon blond qui, en observant cette scène, s'enfuit en pleurant.

...

...

Une seule question…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ? »

* * *

Ndt : Rien d'intéressant, Draco, rien, rassure-toi…


	19. Tutta colpa tua

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Tout est de ta faute !

Titre original : Tutta colpa tua !!

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Tout est de ta faute !**

—Non, non, non et puis non... je te l'ai déjà dit, Chris, nous n'y irons pas ! Dit Draco au petit garçon blond qui le regardait et dont les énormes yeux bleus le suppliaient(1)

—Mais pourquoi? C'est juste un match, Répliqua obstinément le gosse.

—C'est inacceptable. Un Malfoy ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ... Non, non, non et puis non, Se borna à répéter Draco.

—Papa! S'il te plait... dis-lui quelque chose...Sanglota le petit en enlaçant Ron.

—Draco... pourquoi tu es si obstiné? C'est juste un match... alors nous irons, Dit Ron en regardant son mari avec un sévère froncement de sourcils.

—C'est entièrement ta faute, Weasley… Aucun Malfoy n'a jamais tenu pour les Canons... Tout est de ta faute... de ta faute... ta faute...Répondit le blond pendant que Chris remerciait son père en sautillant de joie. Tout est de ta faute! Draco répéta pour la dernière fois, après quoi sa voix fut étouffée sous un baiser vorace de Ron.

* * *

(1) J'ai bien peur que cela sous-entende encore une Mpreg, d'après le physique du gosse…Malgré mon immense aversion pour ça, je ferme les yeux en faisant comme si...)


	20. Aspettami, sto arrivando

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Attends-moi, j'arrive

Titre original : Aspettami, sto arrivando

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Attends-moi, j'arrive**

Crépitements de pluie,

Tonnerres, foudres, lumières et éclairs.

C'est un orage,

C'est un phénomène naturel.

Pourtant pour toi, Ron, c'est le plus désastreux des cataclysmes,

Pour toi, Ron, c'est un coup au cœur, c'est une déchirure de l'âme,

Pour toi, Ron, c'est le bouleversement de ta vie.

Chaque fois que tu entends le tonnerre, tu entends également une douleur sourde dans ton cœur,

Chaque fois que tu vois un éclair, tu revois cette lumière verte aussi.

La même lumière verte qui a frappé ton amour,

La même lumière verte jaillie de la baguette de ton meilleur ami.

Ton meilleur ami qui n'acceptait pas votre amour,

Ton meilleur ami aveuglé par la jalousie et par l'envie,

Ton meilleur ami qui l'a tué, lui ton amour, ton petit Draco.

Draco, qui est mort tombant dans tes bras,

Draco, qui avant de rendre son dernier soupire a réussi à te dire pour la dernière fois « Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime » , et toi tu sais qu'il en sera ainsi pour toujours,

« Je t'aime », et c'est pour cet amour que maintenant, après avoir tué Harry et ainsi vengé ton Draco, tu pointes sa baguette vers ta tête.

La même baguette qui a tué Draco,

La même baguette qui maintenant va te tuer.

—_Avada Kedavra_

Un cri étranglé.

—Attends-moi, j'arrive !

Les uniques mots parus sur le verre, écrits avec le sang d'un sentiment qui ne peut être exprimé à voix haute,

Écrits avec le sang de l'amour.

* * *

Ndt : Quand je pense que j'ai déjà traduit le suivant et que c'est de l'humour un peu loufoque, je me rend une fois de plus bien compte d'à quel point ce recueil est hétéroclite…


	21. Me l'avevi promesso!

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Tu avais promis !

Titre original : Me l'avevi promesso !!

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Tu avais promis !**

—Draco, viens ici tout de suite! Ordonna fermement Ron Weasley au garçon dissimulé derrière le divan rouge du salon.

—Non…non… non…Je sais ce que tu vas me faire… Geignit le blond en exhibant un regard de terreur pure.

—Allez, calme-toi, mon petit chou…je te promets que je ne te ferai rien…c'est promis! Dit Ron exaspéré, croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

—D'accord, alors…Susurra Draco en s'approchant lentement de lui.

A cet instant, Ron l'attrappa par son col de chemise et une fois qu'il lui eut abaissé son son pantalon, il lui enfonça une petite seringue dans le fessier. Draco hurla de désespoir alors que des larmes chaudes coulaient de ses doux yeux.

—Mais…mais…mais tu avais promis! Sanglota-t-il désespérément en cherchant refuge dans les bras protecteurs de Ron.

—Ça ne me plait pas plus que ça, mon petit chou…mais le docteur m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument le faire…et puis, avec un petit bisou, tout passe, non? Dit Ron en se baissant pour embrasser la fesse rosie de Draco.

—Huummm…ça me fait encore mal, Gémit le blondinet, le rouquin le comblant de baisers moelleux.

* * *

Nda : Finalement, vous ai-je fait un peu sourire ?

Ndt : Moi, j'ai carrément ri ! Vous imaginez la scène ?


	22. Gomen nasai

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Gomen nasai (1)

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Gomen nasai**

_« Pardonne-moi,_

_Pour toutes les fois où je t'ai fait pleurer à cause de ma froideur,_

_Pour toutes les fois où tu as du endurer mes silences,_

_Pour toutes les fois où tu as du prendre soin de moi et que je ne t'en ai pas remercié,_

_Pour toutes les fois où j'ai eu tort mais ai rejeté la faute sur toi,_

_Pour toutes les fois où je ne t'ai pas demandé pardon._

_Pardonne-moi,_

_C'est tout ce que je te demande,_

_Cela et rien d'autre._

_Pardonne-moi,_

_Et sois heureux avec Harry._

_Lui, il ne peut peut-être pas t'aimer comme je t'aime._

_Mais lui, il te mérite plus que je te mérite._

_Pardonne-moi,_

_Et sache que je t'aime, Ron._

_Ton Draco »_

...

...

Le roux lut la lettre et il ne put se retenir de verser au moins deux larmes pour cet amour si incorrecte, mais en même temps si juste que cela lui lacérait le cœur.

Pour cet amour qui avait commencé il y a des années et n'avait jamais pris fin.

Pour cet amour qui le faisait encore sourire malgré tout.

...

...

—Toi, pardonne-moi, Draco…Je t'aime, mais j'ai trop de mal à le faire.

Un simple murmure avant de se cacher derrière la lettre.

* * *

(1) En japonais en vo…


	23. Contattare Sasuke?

Et oui, deux le même jour! Et puis, comme ça, on termine sur une note plus humoristique!

* * *

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Contacter Sasuke ?

Titre original : Contattare Sasuke ??

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Contacter Sasuke ?**

—Draco chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ron en voyant son homme affalé sur le divan.

—Je suis entrain de regarder boîte animée que Blaise m'a offerte, pourquoi ? Fit le blond, les yeux collés à l'écran.

—Comme ça…Dit Ron.

—Tu pense qu'ils existent pour de vrai ? Demanda Draco en lorgnant intensément l'image d'un garçon brun.

—Je sais pas…je pense que oui…mais, dans le doute, tu devrais demander à Blaise…Lui, il sera sûr de sa réponse, Répliqua le roux…Attends un peu, pourquoi tu me de le demandes ? Ajouta-t-il, piqué par la curiosité.

—Nan…parce que…on devrait contacter ce Sasuke, Répondit innocemment le blondinet.

—Contacter Sasuke ? M'enfin, pourquoi ? Demanda le rouquin épouvanté.

—Pour lui demander s'il veut faire un truc à trois, c'est tout ! S'exclama le blond allégrement à Ron qui en eut le souffle coupé et se laissa tomber sur le divan avec un gémissement étranglé, maudissant le jour où il avait épousé le psychopathe qui lui servait de mari.

* * *

Moi, j'y connais rien à _Naruto_, je sais que Sasuke en fait partie, c'est déjà pas mal...Question mangas je suis plutôt _Death Note_ ( Ryuuzaki *cri hystérique*)


	24. La sciarpa

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : L'écharpe

Titre original : La sciarpa

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**L'écharpe**

—Dis, le chef, pourquoi tu portes une écharpe de Gryffondor avec les initiales « R.W. » ? Demanda Goyle au blond qui, en entendant la question, sourit intérieurement.

—Parce que je l'ai volé… et maintenant, ferme-la ! Répondit-il en ricanant.

...

...

—Qu'est-ce que c'est, Ron ? Demanda le blond à la vue d'un étrange paquet.

—Un cadeau pour toi, Dit le rouquin avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Le blond déballa avidement le paquet, curieux et impatient comme jamais, et trouva une écharpe rouge et or comportant les initiales de Ron.

—C'est pour faire en sorte que ne m'oublies pas, Expliqua le rouquin avant de la lui attacher autour du cou.

...

...

Et cette écharpe fut vraiment utile à Draco car quand, au petit matin, il ne trouva plus Ron dans son lit, il la vit et il comprit avec bonheur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.


	25. Non cambiare mai

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Ne change jamais

Titre original : Non cambiare mai

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Ne change jamais**

Haine, ce que j'éprouve pour Lui,

Amour, ce que j'éprouve pour toi,

Solitude, ce que je ressens quand je te vois avec Lui,

Rage, ce que je ressens quand je pense à Lui.

Lui qui t'a emmené loin de moi,

Lui qui t'a menti pour te mettre dans son lit,

Lui qui a acheté ton cœur.

Moi qui te regarde de loin,

Moi qui t'aime toujours envers et contre tout,

Moi qui souffre pour toi, pour nous.

Toi qui lui souris à Lui,

Toi qui l'embrasse,

Toi qui ne me regardes pas.

Ho Je n'ai qu'une seule question à te poser…pourquoi Potter ?

Je t'aime Ron, et même si je ne suis pas ce fichu Gamin Survivant, je t'aurais aimé plus qu'il puisse le faire, lui.

Ron…mon doux trésor, je t'en prie, je n'ai qu'une seule requête à te faire…

Ne change pas pour Lui, c'est tout…

Je t'en prie, ne le fais pas.

Ne change jamais.

* * *

Ndt : Cette idée de Ronrry commence à devenir sérieusement récurente…va falloir que je pulvérise la tête de Potty d'une manière ou d'une autre…


	26. Drake

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre :Drake…

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Drake…**

—Weasley! Où est mon Drake? Hurla Draco de toute la force de ses poumons tout en mettant la maison sans dessus dessous.

—Je sais pas, chou…Répondit Ron d'un air innocent.

—Je sais que tu l'as pris, tu…Je t'avertis, si tu ne le rends pas, je ne ferai pas l'amour avec toi pendant un mois entier…Tu m'as bien compris, Ron? Demanda Draco, rouge de colère.

—Ok…Ok…tiens! Dit le roux en faisant apparaître un drôle de petit lapin.

En le voyant, Draco sauta de joie, le prit, le posa à terre, et quand il commença à s'agiter, il lui courut après, amusé.

—Draco…Gémit Ron avec impatience.

— Peut-être après , mon amour, Lui cria derrière le blond alors qu'il tâchait d'attraper le lapereau.

—Pourquoi je le lui ai donné? Pourquoi? Lui, il aurait cédé après à peine cinq minutes ... mais ... je ... je ... je ne tiens pas deux secondes! Gémit le roux tandis qu'il sentait son excitation presser contre son jean…

* * *

Ntd: Ben voyons, Draco, d'abord, tu appel ton lapin "Drake" (narcissique...Tsst)


	27. Non ti dimentichero' mai

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Je ne t'oublierai jamais

Titre original : Non ti dimentichero' mai

Rating :

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Je ne t'oublierai jamais**

— Papa ... Papa ... tu me l'achètes ? Demanda le petit garçon avec ses grands yeux bleus regardant un ours en peluche montré dans la vitrine d'un magasin.

Le père se tourna, se sentant attendrit par son fils, et il eut à peine rencontré les yeux pleins d'espoir et de désir qu'il laissa échapper un petit soupir.

—Je ne peux pas, trésor …ça coûte trop cher ..." Dit-il avant de revenir à son ami avec qui il parlait

Le petit, à ces mots , se retourna et regarda la vitrine, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Un petit garçon blond se tenait à l'écart et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder l'ours qu'il tenait dans ses propres mains, et sachant que son père lui en achèterait sûrement un autre, il décida de le donner à cet enfant aux cheveux roux qui, par son désarroi, avait fait des brèches dans son cœur.

Il s'approcha du garçon et lui dit :

—Ti...tiens ... Moi, j'ai en beaucoup d'autres ... Je te l'offre !

L'autre garçon se tourna en entendant cette voix douce qui l'interpellait et , après avoir pris l'ours de peluche dans ses mains, serra dans ses bras le petit blond qui , n'ayant jamais reçu un geste semblable, se raidit.

Un homme blond, grand et aux sourcils sévères surgit derrière le garçon et le prit par le bras, le tirant loin du rouquin.

L'enfant, gardant ses mains resserrées sur l'ours cria à bout de souffle:

—Comment tu t'appelles ?

—Draco …Draco, Répondit le blondinet en le regardant pour la dernière fois avant de suivre son père avec un soupire.

—Merci Draco…merci…non…je ne t'oublierai jamais ! Hurla le petit roux, remplissant le cœur du blond de joie par ces paroles.

…

…

Malheureusement, il n'en fut pas ainsi et quand, des années plus tards, tous deux se rencontrèrent... Le roux avait déjà oublié cette promesse et un ours en peluche gisait abandonné dans le fond de son coffre à jouets.

* * *

C'est triste, quand même...


	28. Voglio il tuo ritorno

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Je veux ton retour

Titre original : Voglio il tuo ritorno

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Je veux ton retour**

_Tu m'as dit de t'attendre,_

_Tu m'as dit que tu me reviendrais,_

_Tu m'as dit que tu ne laisserais jamais._

_Mais où es-tu à présent ?_

_Pourquoi es-tu allé combattre ?_

_Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ici avec moi, pour me protéger ?_

_Pourquoi as-tu préféré aider Potter, au lieu de m'épouser ?_

_Pourquoi Ron ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps seul dans cette maison,_

_Je n'y arrive pas et tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je le fasse,_

_Je te veux Ron, _

_Je veux ton retour._

_Dra…_

—Je suis de retour, mon amour !

…

…

La lettre, presque terminée, resta inachevée sur la table alors que, enfin, Ron était revenu .


	29. I can't stop loving you

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : I can't stop loving you (1)

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**I can't stop loving you**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer, Ron, non, je ne le peux.

Comment le pourrais-je alors que je te vois tous les jours ?

Comment le pourrais-je alors que le vois tous les jours ?

Il t'a conquis et c'est très bien, j'avoue ma défaite ... et je le respecte pour t'aimer tant.

Mais ne me demande pas d'arrêter de t'aimer , d'arrêter de te penser, c'est simplement et humainement impossible.

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser,

Je ne peux pas arrêter de m'en souvenir,

Pourtant, tu le veux.

…

…

Je t'en prie, souviens-toi de mon Amour, pas de mes erreurs, pas de mon indifférence, pas de ma haine.

Souviens-toi de moi, Ron….

«AVADA KEDAVRA»

Il est étrange que ma dernière pensée s'adresse à toi.

Maintenant, je m'arrête pour réfléchir, mais je ne pense pas que je peux cesser de t'aimer ... mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

« ADIEU RON », je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer.

* * *

(1)En anglais en vo…mais vous commencez à le savoir…

Encore un RryRon, je vais vite en traduire un autre pour qu'on reste sur une note vraiment draron…


	30. Only you are special

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Only you are special (1)

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Only you are special**

«Une rose blanche au milieu d'une trentaine de roses rouges? Pourquoi Ron?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire par-là ?

« Je ne comprend pas…ton bouquet de roses est assez étrange.

«Tout le monde a reçu une rose rouge pour la Saint-Valentin…

« Et moi, en revanche, j'ai ça, pourquoi ?

« Que signifie la rose blanche ?

« Tu veux me quitter ? »

…

…

—Elles t'ont plus les roses, mon amour ?

« Non, je t'en prie…ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus de moi ! »

—Oui.

« Je t'en prie…je t'en prie. »

—Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

« Pourquoi c'est aussi moche de se faire larguer ?

« Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal au cœur ? »

—Ne me quitte pas, Ron ! Je...je…je t'aime !

« Je sais que tu es surpris, je ne l'avais jamais avoué parce que j'avais peur, mais je t'aime vraiment et je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul !

« Ne reste pas là sans rien dire ! »

—Je t'aime aussi mon amour ! Je ne peux même pas songer à te quitter !

« Quoi ? »

« Mais…et la rose blanche alors? »

—Et…et…et la rose blanche ?

« Peut-être que je me trompe stupidement ? »

—La rose blanche, c'était toi…ça voulait dire que parmi tous ces garçons…toi seul es spécial pour moi.

« Oh, Ron…Je ne pouvais pas désirer meilleur petit ami !

« Je t'aime Ron, et dorénavant je te le dirai plus souvent. »

* * *

(1) en anglais en vo

* * *

Ndt : Dans le prochain, il y a REMUS ! Ben quoi ? J'aime annoncer les bonnes nouvelles…


	31. Bastava pensare a lui

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Il me suffisait de penser à lui

Titre original : Bastava pensare a lui

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Il me suffisait de penser à lui**

—Malfoy, concentrez-vous…pour vaincre un détraqueur, il faut utiliser une pensée agréable ! Réprimanda pour la énième fois Lupin au joli blondinet.

—Je le sais, professeur, Répondit Draco agacé en mangeant un morceau de chocolat.

Il était le seul à ne pas avoir réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus.

—Vous me dites à quoi vous pensez ? Demanda Lupin au blond plongé dans ses pensées.

—A la première fois que mon père m'a pris dans ses bras, Dit Draco en rougissant, embarrassé.

—Oh non, c'est loin d'être suffisamment heureux pour cet usage…Il en faut un plus important. Un souvenir que vous ne partagez avec personne d'autre. L'image la plus importante dont vous parvenez à vous remémorer au milieu de tous vos souvenirs. La plus excitante, celle qui vous est la plus douce et tendre, celle qui vous fait sourire dans les moments les plus sombres, qui vous fait retrouver ce sourire quand bien même vous pensiez l'avoir perdu à jamais ! Dit Lupin une fois que Draco se fut remis en position pour faire face au détraqueur.

…

…

L'image d'un rouquin aux yeux bleus azurés émergea dans l'esprit de Draco, qui en sourit de bonheur.

…

…

—_Expeccto patronum !_

…

…

Un rayon argenté jaillit de la baguette et se mua peu après en une belette qui alla chasser le détraqueur.

…

…

—Bravo Malfoy, vous l'avez fait ! Exulta Lupin.

—Il me suffisait de penser à lui, Susurra Draco en souriant.


	32. Stelle

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Etoiles

Titre original : Stelle

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Attention, c'est triste et un peu guimauve, mais c'est mimi...

* * *

**Etoiles**

—Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Ron ?

Harry avait remarqué le visage abattu de son ami qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, comme s'il regardait dans le vague.

—Je regarde les étoiles, Répondit le roux, malgré son regard résigné.

—Pourquoi tu regardes les étoiles ?

—Parce que l'une d'entre elles est l'âme de Draco, c'est son esprit qui me regarde et me protège de là-haut.

Une larme unique s'échappa de ses yeux bleus, peu après suivie par beaucoup d'autres.

Harry voyait son ami pleurer encore la mort de son petit ami après cinq ans, il le serra contre lui dans un élan.

…

Une étoile, dans le ciel sombre, sembla devenir plus lumineuse, comme si elle souriait.


	33. Vergogna

Auteur : Storygirl

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: italien

Titre : Honte

Titre original : Vergogna

Rating : K

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Note de la traductrice : Celui-ci est un poème, mais malheureusement, la traduction fait disparaître la rime…**

**

* * *

**

**Honte**

Chuchotements dans la nuit,

Sourires cachés,

Baisers volés.

Et il se trouve que nous sommes nous deux, Draco.

Amants dans l'obscurité,

Deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson,

Deux âmes qui ne trouvent refuge qu'ensemble.

Nous nous aimons,

Mais nous nous cachons.

Nous nous aimons,

Mais en secret.

Et moi je me demande pourquoi.

Pourquoi Draco ?

Pourquoi as-tu peur de sortir à découvert ?

Est-ce que c'est de moi que tu as honte ?

J'espère que non, mais surtout, j'espère que tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu es.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier drabble de Storygril...


	34. Heat Memoir Verão

Auteur : tsuki . LTH

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: portugais

Titre : Heat Memoir Eté

Titre original : Heat Memoir Verão

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Note de l'auteur**: Ils appartiennent à Rowling, ok? Je ne gagne rien avec, excepté le divertissement de les imaginer ensembles.

**Note de la traductrice** : Ce drabble fait partie du Project Ficwriters Estações (une série sur le thème des saisons, si j'ai bien compris, et ici, c'est l'été qui est à l'honneur)

**

* * *

**

**Heat Memoir**

Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, Ronnie avait développé une étrange obsession pour Draco Malfoy. Pas qu'il l'admirait ou le suivait partout, mais l'irritation qu'il ressentait quand ils se rencontraient était suffisamment nette pour être simplement de la rage. Non, Ronald Weasley ne se comportait pas de cette manière avec n'importe qui.

Ce fut lors d'un soir d'été que ses envies explosèrent, quand cette espèce de glace à la noix de coco géante qu'était le Serpentard sembla solitaire, seule dans le couloir. C'était le moment !

Il avait l'habitude de croire que l'esprit de l'été effaçait n'importe quelle gêne; la véracité, la faim et la force qui teintaient cette saison étaient le reflet direct de son mode de vie, et ce fut dans cet esprit que le roux vint à Draco.

Réticent, le blond tenta de se défiler quand Ron le coinça contre le mur de ses bras, mais il ne parvint à éviter le baiser soudain. C'était chaud, violent, mémorable.

Ayant soulagé son instinct, il poursuivit son chemin, la chaleur effaçant ses pas à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de Malfoy. Cela avait été seulement une expérience, quelque chose le passager, de sans importance — un truc de vacances.


	35. Soledad

Auteur: the most important word

Traductrice : Midwintertears

Langue d'origine: espagnol

Titre : Solitude

Titre original : Soledad

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

* * *

**Solitude**

Draco Malfoy parcourait les couloirs seul comme à son habitude. Rien d'extraordinaire si ce n'était que normalement il était toujours accompagné de sa «suite» de serviteurs.

Ron Weasley aussi cheminait seul, mais ce n'était pas par habitude qu'il le faisait. Car il était toujours accompagné de ses amis.

Ils se heurtèrent. Tout le monde s'attendit à quelque chose. Un cri ou une bagarre.

En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers où ils comptaient aller sans même échanger un regard.

Rien.

Mais dans leurs cœurs ils savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose quand ils se heurtaient dans les couloirs, où n'importe où, d'ailleurs. Il y avait comme une chimie…magique…et ça ils s'en rendaient compte.

Mais ils devaient le refouler, ils devaient le nier. Car ils ne feraient rien de plus que lutter. Et ça les détruirait tous les deux.

Et c'était pour ça qu'à chaque fois ils se détestaient encore plus, jusqu'à désirer la mort de l'autre.

Parce qu'ils s'aimaient à en mourir.

Et c'était pour ça que bien qu'ils étaient accompagnés pour la vie de ceux qu'ils aimaient, ils savaient que dans leurs cœurs il n'y avait que solitude. C'était la vie qu'ils avaient choisie.

Draco Malfoy le grand Mangemort regarda l'Auror Ronald Weasley qui était face à lui. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants sans s'impressionner, jusqu'à ce qu'un Ron déjà plus très jeune commence à parler:

—Tu aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas comme ça ? Dit-il en soupirant.

—Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, alors, pauvre bouseux ? Répondit l'autre en ricanant.

Ron leva sa baguette en silence.

—Je pourrais t'effacer le sourire de la face, Grogna-t-il.

Ils se préparèrent au combat et commencèrent à lutter.

L'amour, la haine…sont si différents…mais aussi si proches… Parfois, quand ils s'entrechoquent, ils se détruisent mutuellement.

Harry Potter et Hermione Granger coururent à la rencontre de leur ami Ron.. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Juste une vieille photo.

Des deux rivaux il ne restait qu'un amour interdit et douloureux.

Fin

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Vous vous demandez ce qu'il est advenu de Ron et Draco ? Bien…ben, je laisse ça à votre imagination…hihi…voyez comme je suis diabolique XD

**Note de la traductrice**: En effet, ce texte est plein de mystères...


End file.
